Jay & Abi- Always been you
by Jabi07
Summary: Jay and Abi move into the Brannings house and both wanting to be together again but will they ever express their feelings?


Jay &amp; Abi - Always Been You

Part One

Abi lay wide awake as Ben snores lightly beside her not even stirring to reach out and hold her, like Jay used to do! Stop that! Abi thinks angrily for once again mentally comparing Ben to Jay. She exhales slowly as she carefully got out the bed and tiptoed downstairs where to her surprise she saw Jay sat on the sofa looking lost in thought,

"Can't sleep either then?" Abi asks placing herself beside him making him give a small smile at her,

"Nah. Why can't you sleep then Abs?" Abi exhales slowly again trying to fight back the tears but unable to fool Jay as he gently places his hand onto hers,

"Ben...who was I kidding...we both don't really want each other...I've made such a fool of myself haven't I?!"

"Nah Abi Ben has made a complete muppet of himself! He doesn't realise how lucky he is Abs you know that right?!" Abi laughs lightly shaking her head as she wipes the tears rolling down her cheeks,

"If I'm so special how come you don't love me anymore?"

"Who says I don't Abi. You and me always special and always going to be there!" Abi frowns in confusion,

"But I'm not Lola...I'm not pretty enough or funny enough or..."

"Hey shh you muppet I love you for you Abi and don't you ever change who you are cause you've saved me Abi Branning!" Jay lightly catches a tear from her cheek as they slowly lean forward as their lips gently brush each other's making Ben cough making them both jump in shock.

The following morning was awkward to say the least around the breakfast table as Ben, Jay and Abi sat silently whilst Sharon did most of the talking,

"I uh better be off have things to do!" Abi says rushing out the house with Ben not long behind her,

"Wait up Abs you can't avoid me forever you know!" Abi turns to face him glaring over at him,

"What is there left to say Ben?! You have clearly no respect for me whatsoever as why would you use me time and time again?!"

"Oh don't give me that you love it abs as why else would you keep coming back for more!" Abi looked stung by the cold look in his eyes as she turns to walk away she feels his grip on her arm,

"Oi!" Jay runs over to them and protectively stands in front of Abi,

"Oh right on cue as per!"

"What is wrong with you Ben! I wonder sometimes how cruel and nasty you really are! You know what I'm done being around you even if that means not being a Mitchell. Oh and if you lay one hand on about again you'll be back to that prison before you can call your dad!" Jay leads a shaken Abi away and sits her onto a bench his arm wrapped around her,

"Looks like I'm homeless again!" Jay grins making Abi shake her head,

"Jay that won't happen cause coming back home with me"

"I don't think your dad will have me given what I've done"

"He will. Besides it was Phil and Ben as always bringing you down with them"

"And once again my Abs saves me thank you!" Jay kisses her cheek as they both head back to maxes,

"Ah flying visit or...what?"

"Dad uh we need to come here. They have been using us all along and particularly Ben!" Max pulls Abi into him and kisses her head,

"You both are always welcome. Abi this is always your home no matter what babe!"

"Thanks dad. I suppose I better get my stuff back"

"Abs I'll get it whilst I get mine!" Jay insist max noticing his protective tone,

"Is there something else I should know about?"

"Dad it's nothing just Ben being a bit forceful earlier..."

"Forceful?! What you mean?! Did he hurt you?!"

"He didn't thanks to Jay dad...please don't go ranting over there it'll just make things worse" Max calms himself slowly and holds out his hand to Jay which he takes,

"I really appreciate you looking out for Abi!"

"Course Max she still special to me and Ben never deserved her!"Max winks as Max and Jay head over to get their things from the Mitchell's whilst Abi waited back at the house her mind wandering onto the kiss last night and how he still had feelings for her! Should she go for it again or maybe wait to see? Abi was undecided and getting more worked up the more she waited on their return.


End file.
